Swim Team Senpai
Swim Team Senpai (a.k.a Katsuo) Extremely competitive and hardworking, Katsuo-senpai dreams of being the fastest swimmer alive. He spends everyday at the pool or the beach. His family has Brazilian roots. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Katsuo has short grey hair, with bangs covering the left side of his forehead. He wears only a swimsuit with a pink pattern on the sides. Items Once Katsuo visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Gourmet Beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Boombox * Christmas Tree * Flower Garden Box * Flower Swing Set * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Inflatable Orca * Large Wood Bucket * Lily Pad * Millefuelle * Mini Pool * Operating Table * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Sandcastle * Spa Set * Stone Frog * Villain Chair * Watermill * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 88 visits to obtain) "Yo. Thanks for letting me use the blender to make my protein shake. Come see me race next time!" -Katsuo-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 146 visits to obtain) The weather has been dry and hot. Good thing the school has an outdoor pool you can freely use. It's the weekend so you don't have to open the cafe until later. You prepare your swimsuit and inner tube, and head on over to the pool. As you climb the stairs to the pool, you hear splashing sounds. It's quite early in the day so you didn't expect anyone to be at the pool yet on a weekend. Who could it be? You get to the top of the stairs and see the pool. A blur of motion cuts across the water. This guy is fast. He must be in the school swim team. He reaches the end of the pool, slams his palm on the tiles, and comes up and gasps for air. He takes off his swimming goggles. You immediately recognize his handsome features. He has been to the cafe a couple of times. Katsuo-senpai, was it? He starts climbing the pool ladder but then he spots you. He stops and calls out. Katsuo-senpai: '"Ah! It's you! Hey, cafe girl! Your name is ''(your name), right?" '''You: "Hello! Good morning, Katsuo-senpai! I didn't know you were in the swim team! Wow, you're practicing even on the weekend?" Katsuo-senpai: '''"Yeah! Of course! I practice every day! I have to if I want to get even faster! My goal is to make it to the Japan National Team and compete in the Olympics, you know!" You can't help but stare at him. His beautiful, tanned skin and lean, toned muscles attest to the amount of practice Katsuo-senpai must have done, even under the heat of the blazing summer sun. '''Katsuo-senpai: "What are you looking at hmn? And why do you have that inner tube? Do you not know how to swim?" You: '''"U-uh, yeah. I never really learned how. Hehe." '''Katsuo-senpai: "What?!? That's ridiculous! It's an essential life skill! You have to learn how to swim! How about this. I'll teach you! I'm here everyday anyway! So just come by when you're free in the morning and I can help you learn! In exchange, you can treat me to some cafe drinks from time to time! What do you say?" 2nd Confession (Requires 220 visits to obtain) Yesterday, the cafe had been full even until closing time. You were on your feet for almost the entire day. You had a good sleep, but you can still feel the weariness in your body. But today, you agreed to meet with Katsuo-senpai to continue swimming lessons. He has taught you basic freestyle within a few weeks. It would be shame if you were to break your training streak. You'd also feel guilty cancelling last minute. You arrived a little earlier than the agreed time. You figure you should start doing some practice laps before Katsuo-senpai arrives. You dive into the pool and start swimming. When you get to the deeper end of the pool, you suddenly feel the effect of fatigue. Suddenly, your legs are cramming up. You panic but the pain keeps you from being able to swim properly You start to sink. You try to hold your breath as long as you can. But you can't hold out anymore. Water rushes into your lungs. Your vision fades to black and you start to lose your consciousness. You feel cold all over. In the darkness you hear someone call out. ???: '"(your name)!!!''" You feel someone lift you up. You are set down on the cold surface. You feel warmth on your lips. Air is pushed into your lungs. You jolt, opening your eyes and you immediately start coughing up the water you accidentally breathed in and swallowed You see Katsuo-senpai's face, he looks quite distressed. He's leaning over you. You both seem to be on the stone tiles beside the pool. '''Katsuo-senpai: "Oh, thank god. Are you ok?" You: '" I'm fine now. I think." '''You: '"My legs started cramming up and I couldn't swim. They must have been tired from all the work I had to do yesterday." '''Katsuo-senpai: "You idiot! If you were feeling fatigued, you should have just cancel the lesson! I don't even want to think about what would've happened if I didn't arrive in time." You: '''" I'm sorry for making you worry, Senpai. Thank you for saving me." The anger fades from his voice is replaced by worry and concern. '''Katsuo-senpai: " I was so scared I was going to lose you. Don't ever do something like that again." He lifts you up into his arms and carries you. Katsuo-senpai: " I'll take you to the infirmary. We need to make sure you're okay." Special CGs You haven't seen Katsuo-senpai for the past week. Ever since the time he saved you from drowning, he has been cancelling your swiming lessons with him. When you go to the school pool in the morning, he wouldn't even be there. You're getting worried that he might be mad at you. You did make him go through a lot of trouble, having to save you and even carry you to the infirmary. But he assured you, when you saw him last, that he was not mad at all. He was just worried about you. So you don't understand why he's been avoiding you. You know Katsuo-senpai still trains but never in the morning. You look at the clock and see that it's almost your afternoon break. You decide to head to the pool. When you ger rhere you see a student sitting at the edge of the shallow end of the pool, feet wading in the water. It is Katsuo-senpai. You finally caught him. he is staring into the water, looking like he's deep in thought. You: "Katsuo-senpai!" Startled, he turns sharply towards you. his eyes widen and he hurriedly tries to stand up. In his rush to get to his feet, he slips and starts falling into the pool. You run toward him and grab his hand, but the momentum of his fall is too much and he ends up pulling you along with him. "SPLASH" you both fall into the pool. Thankfully, the water is only chest-deep. You try to stand up, and your feet immediately touch the pool floor Katsuo-senpai stands in front of you. Both your clothes are now soaking wet. You: "I-i'm sorry senpai! if i hadn't startled you this wouldn't have happened." You: "I'm really sorry. I don't want to give you any more reason to hate me." Katsuo-senpai: "What? Hate you? I could never hate you, (your name). You: "Then why have you been avoiding me this past week? You won't even meet me for swimming lessons anymore!" Upon hearing you question, Katsuo-senpai starts blushing furiously. You're surprised by his reaction Katsuo-senpai: "T-that. T-that's not why I've been avoiding you. I've had a lot on my mind ever since that accident." Katsuo-senpai furrows his brows and takes a deep breath. Katsuo-senpai: "A-after I saved you, I kept thinking about how devastated I would be if had let anything happen to you." Katsuo-senpai: "I can't imagine how life would be if I had lost you. I realized I want to protect you and always be by your side." Katsuo-senpai: "And then--- i realized that i wanted to be the only person at your side. The person who would be first place in your heart." Katsuo-senpai: "I also--- keep remembering how your lips felt on mine. I felt very confused and guilty this past week, but now I think I've sorted out the way i feel." He looks at you with his piercing gaze, his troubled expression turning into one of determination. Katsuo-senpai: "I like you, (your name). I promise I'll work hard to be your number one." Katsuo-senpai: "And hopefully, I'll get to kiss you properly next time." 150: Today, you will meet Katsuo. He asked you out and said he wanted to take you to the local aquarium. You meet at the train station and get on the line that will take you directly to the aquarium. You arrive at the aquarium's station and see that there are a lot of people that are already there. Katsuo: Whoa. There must be a school field trip or something. There's quite a crowd today. You line up at the ticket booth and once you buy the tickets you both go through the aquarium main entrance. Inside, there were even more people. A vast majority of the crowd were children. Katsuo might have been right about the field trip. Good thing the fish tanks were built high enough so that they would be taller than most people. You can still see the fishes swimming about over people's heads. You look at Katsuo. He smiles at you while leading you through the aquarium. Mc: This place is really pretty,Katsuo. The fish tanks are quite a sight! So many colorful fishes and marine life! Katsuo: Really? I'm glad you like it. This aquarium is one of my favourite places to visit. Sometimes I just go here to clear my head and just watch the fish swim. I'm very fond of the beach and the ocean actually. I don't know if I've ever told you that. I just love swimming in that vast open space and seeing the marine life all around me. Mc: I've never been to the sea in this town before. There weren't many fishes in shallow parts of the beach nearest to my hometown. Katsuo: Really? Well we should go together sometime! I'd love to take you there. You notice a bunch of kids running around the aquarium. Some of them seem to be playing tag. They zip through the already crowded hallway. You instinctively move closer to Katsuo. You both stop walking to admire one of the tanks filled with beautiful corals and anemone. While you are looking at the tank, you feel Katsuo slowly slip his hand into yours. He then intertwines your fingers with his. His hand is warm in contrast to the cool temperature of the aquarium. You turn to look at him. His cheeks are bright red. He flushed all the way to his ears. He's look away from you. You can't believe this normally incredibly confident young man is too shy to look you in the eyes. Mc: Katsuo? Katsuo: U-uhm.T-there are a lot of people here, you know.A-and I don't want you to get separated from me or something. Y-you uhm, might get lost and we won't be able to,uhm, find each other. Mc: But you brought your mobile phone,right senpai? I could just call you and ask where you are if we get separated. Katsuo: But I came here to spend time with you. I don't even want to have a moment where I wouldnt know where you are. He looks down at the ground and blushes even harder. Katsuo: A-and I guess, I really wanted to hold your hand. Anyone would want to hold hands with the person they like. White day event (2017) Message+Item Yo Mc, Thanks for the Valentine Chocolate last month. Its not like I was expecting anything or something, but I guess I was pretty glad to get some from you. Thanks again. Not sure what you'd like but I tried my best to pick out a nice White day present for you. I really hope that this is something that you would enjoy. Happy white day. '' ''Love,Katsuo Item: Shark Birthday: It's Katsuo's birthday today.Even on his birthday, he still is going to spend time doing laps at the pool.You checked the log book for the school's pool and saw that Katsuo reserved it for late afternoon.You decided to surprise him today with a special pool party with all of his friends. You ask them to come to the school's swimming pool in their swim wear and bring some cute pool floaties and cute toys. You bring some decorations, some snacks and refreshment, and Katsuo's cake to the area.When everyone else arrives, you guys start decorating the area around the pool with streamers.It's about time for Katsuo to arrive. You all wait at the entrance to the pool area.You hear footsteps climbing the stairs.Katsuo appears at the top of the stairs. As he looks up when he reaches the final step, everyone yells "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" and starts singing Katsuo a birthday song.Although mildly surprised, Katsuo is beaming.He is smiling from ear to ear.You come up to Katsuo with his birthday cake.He blows out the candle and everyone cheers. Sousuke: Happy birthday Katsuokun. Your focus and dedication to your sport is something I truly admire.Thank you for always wishing me luck before my own tournaments.Im glad i am friends with someone as equally competitive and passionate about their sport as I am.I hope you are always 1st place in every race. Makoto: Yo Katsuo! Happy happy birthday man! Thanks for being such a great friend to me. You always spot me not only in the gym, but even whenever I'm in a tight pinch! Thanks for always supporting me.I always learn something new about fitness when I talk to you! I hope you bag every gold medal there is! I'm sure you'll get to the Olympics sooner than you expect. Katsou: Whoa! I didn't expect this! A pool party huh?This is perfect.Combining two things I like, spending time with friends AND swimming.I was only expecting to go to practice today, but this is certainly a good change of pace.Thanks so much for celebrating my birthday with me.You guys even came here with in your swimwear and brought cute floaties and pool toys! Dibs on the water guns,ok?Hehe.Good thing its currently off season! I can just relax and have fun just swimming around with all of you today! Katsuo smirks and turns to you. Katsuo: And I'm guessing I have you to thank for all of this, don't I mc?You always throw the best parties.Thank you for making a special pool party just for me!Let's have some fun,shall we? Mc: Wait! Before we all dive in, how about having a little bit of your birthday cake 1st senpai?I made it just for you! Relationships: Makoto senpai (A.k.a Basketball Captain senpai: Katsuo-senpai is obsessed with health and fitness. He trains almost everyday to keep himself in tip-top shape for swim competitions. He meticulously manages his diet and plans his workout schedule. His regimen not only includes swimming, but weights-training, and other forms of cardio and exercise as well. This is probably why he became such good friends with Makoto-senpai. He noticed that every time he was at the school weights-training facility during weekends, Makoto-senpai would also coincidentally be there. He would occasionally spot him when lifting weights and eventually, Makoto became his go-to gym buddy. Katsuo learned that Makoto was just as obsessed as he was when it came to exercise and training, often giving him tips on proper weight-lifting forms and introducing him to new exercises. Now, they often train together during weekends. Either building cardio through jogging or swimming, or trying new weight-training exercises at the school facility. Other Swim Team Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Swim Team SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Cdsimage.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * “Thanks for believing that I can achieve my dream! Your support means the world to me. I feel like having you by my side not only inspires me to be better at what I do, but also inspires me to be a better person too.” * “You’ve come a long way from just waddling along in an inner tube. You’re a really fast learner! I’m proud to be the one that taught you how to swim!” * “Honestly speaking, I love spending time with you. You are my favourite person, my number one. My only one. I hope that you realize that in my heart you are always in first place.” While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "It's important to take a break from training now and then. This festival is the prefect way to relax. Your presence is equally as rejuvenating. Thanks for spending time with me." * "Here. Have this water balloon. I won it in one of the game stalls. H-hey, I-its not like I played the game just to be able to give you a gift. W-what are you talking about?" * "This is probably one of the few times you've seen me with a shirt on right? Hehe. I hope you think this Yukata suits me well. You look absolutely beautiful in yours." Christmas Confessions * It's too cold to go to the beach. But I'm glad we can still swim around in the school's indoor pool! I'm still down for some lessons if you want! * Hey! You got me a gift? Thanks so much! Whoa, these are badass-looking swimming googles. I'll be sure to use them a lot. They'll be my lucky charm for winning the gold! Thank you. * What do you say we take a vacation and have our little Christmas date somewhere warmer? Maybe somewhere, tropical? I'll fly you to any beach in the world. Pre-Super Love Mode * "I-I'm not blushing! I-I'm red from being under the sun for too long." * "Care for a swim?" * "Y-yo. Watch it." Ultimate Love Mode Confession "W-what? Y-you like me? Really? I thought getting a gold medal was the best feeling in the world but I was wrong. Hearing you say that you like me definitely beats that. I hope I can always be number 1 in your heart, {your name}. I know you are in mine. I love you so much, {your name}." Category:Boys